G R I F F I N
by Baekhugs0420
Summary: [CHAP 1 UP!/KISSES & HUGS] Baekhyun awalnya tidak pernah mau menggubris pelajaran yang melibatkan makhluk Yunani kuno, namun kehadiran sosok di depannya membuatnya mau tidak mau harus mempercayainya. "Black pearl itu tertanam di dalam jantungku. Mutiara hitam itulah sumber kehidupanku—" —Chanyeol. Check this out! BL/CHANBAEK
1. Cover

"GRIFFIN"

.

.

.

.

Story © **Griffin 'Effie0420**

.

.

.

.

**Pairing :** BaekYeol

**Cast :** EXO

**Length :** Chaptered (1 – 3)

**Genre :** Fantasy/Romance/Hurt/Comfort

**Rating :** T

.

.

.

.

**SUMMARY :**

Baekhyun awalnya tidak pernah mau menggubris pelajaran yang melibatkan makhluk Yunani kuno, namun kehadiran sosok di depannya membuatnya mau tidak mau harus mempercayainya. "Black pearl itu tertanam di dalam jantungku. Mutiara hitam itulah sumber kehidupanku—"

.

.

.

.

**WARNING!**

It's Yaoi. Shounen Ai. Boy's Love. Some typo(s). Mussy plots. DLDR. Don't bashing!

.

.

.

.

**CHECK THIS OUT!**

.


	2. Chapter 1 - Kisses & Hugs

GRIFFIN's BLACK PEARL

—**KISSES & HUGS**—

.

.

.

.

**CHAPTER 1 START!**

.

.

.

.

"**G**riffin adalah salah satu makhluk mitologi Yunani kuno. Bertubuh singa dan berkepala rajawali. Merupakan penggambaran dari makhluk yang sangat berkuasa. Dijuluki sebagai raja hewan buas dan penguasa udara. Griffin juga—_bla bla bla_."

Oke Han _saengnim_, cukup. Aku benar – benar sangat benci pelajaran seperti ini. Bahkan aku sudah menguap tiga kali pada sepuluh menit pelajaran sejarah makhluk mitologi Yunani ini. Mungkin hanya 1/12 kata yang bisa ditangkap telingaku. Itu pun tak ada yang masuk ke dalam otakku. Bagaimana tidak? Selain pelajarannya yang membosankan dan diluar akal sehat, gurunya juga lelet saat menjelaskannya, padahal umurnya baru menginjak kepala empat. _Gosh_, aku ingin segera pulang dan berkencan dengan ranjang empukku. Aku menepuk – nepuk pipiku bahkan menjambak rambutku sendiri karena frustasi menahan kantuk yang teramat sangat.

"Baek, kau tidak papa?" Kyungsoo bertanya dengan nada khawatir. Aku menoleh sebentar dan menggeleng – geleng pelan. Dia menghela nafas dan kembali memusatkan perhatiannya pada _green board_ di depan kami. Oh Tuhan, bisakah kau kirimkan aku salah satu malaikatmu untuk menculikku sekarang juga? Aku bisa gila hanya karena pelajaran memuakkan ini. Dan sialnya pelajaran ini akan menghabiskan 3 jam dalam sehari ini.

Mataku terus menatap jam dinding di atas papan tulis. Bahkan jarum pendeknya serasa tak bergerak dan jarum panjang pun masih setia pada angka 3. Sungguh demi apapun aku ingin pulang. Sekali lagi, aku menguap. Hah, untung saja ini akan menjadi pelajaran terakhir karena besok sekolah akan libur. Musim panas telah menyambut kami, dan aku berniat mengajak Sehun, Kyungsoo, Kai, Suho _hyung_, dan Kris _hyung_ ke rumah nenekku di Daegu. Oh—membayangkan hangatnya suasana Daegu saja membuatku selalu tersenyum. Aku rindu suasana pedesaan disana.

"Baek, kau tidak papa kan?" Senyumku luntur dan aku menatap Kyungsoo dengan dahi menyerngit. "Maaf. Kau hanya terlihat aneh. Sebentar terlihat bosan lalu tertawa sendiri." Kyungsoo menggaruk – garuk kepalanya. "Kau menakutiku. Hhaha." Ia tertawa pelan. Menertawakan kebodohannya sendiri mungkin. Aku hanya memutar bola mataku malas.

_Kriiinnggg_

"_Yes_!" Aku memekik senang dan langsung mendapat _death glare_ dari guru mitologiku, Han _seonsaengnim_. Aku tertawa bodoh dan menggaruk – garuk belakang kepalaku lalu mengucapkan kata maaf berkali – kali hingga sang guru keluar.

"Kau senang sekali." celetuk Kyungsoo padaku. Aku tersenyum menggoda. Tanganku menepuk kepala Kyungsoo dan terdengar kata '_aww_' lirih dari mulutnya.

"Hari ini kan hari terakhir sekolah. Hhhoho. Aku sudah tidak sabar untuk menghabiskan musim panas di Daegu." Kedua tanganku terkepal kuat dan memasang wajah bersinar di depan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya malas. Kulingkarkan lenganku pada leher Kyungsoo dan dia menatapku _imut_ dengan kedua bola mata besarnya itu "Kyungsoo, kau ajak Kai ya. Aku akan memberitahu Kris _hyung_ dan lainnya."

"K—kau me—mengajak Kai juga?!" Matanya membulat. Ah—sudah ku duga ekspresinya akan seperti ini. Kyungsoo, kau sungguh menggemaskan dengan wajah memerah seperti itu. Tentu saja aku akan mengajak Kai. Ini salah satu caraku untuk mendekatkan Kyungsoo dengannya. Aku mengangguk mengiyakan pertanyaan Kyungsoo. Kepalanya langsung menggeleng cepat. "Ti—tidak! Aku tidak mau. K—kau beritahu saja sendiri." Mataku langsung membentuk _death 'pretty' glare_ padanya, membuat nyalinya langsung menciut. Akhirnya ia menghela nafas dan beranjak ke bangku Kai di deretan paling belakang.

Seperti rencana, aku mengajak Kai, Suho _hyung_, dan Kris _hyung_ juga. Oke, tinggal ke kelas 2-4 dan aku akan menemukan Sehun. Baru saja aku keluar dari kelas Kris _hyung_ dan Suho _hyung_, mataku menangkap keberadaan teman albino ku itu tengah berjalan santai di koridor kelas.

"Hun-_ah_!" Sehun langsung menatapku dan mengangkat satu tangannya. Tanpa menunggu lagi langsung kuhampiri dia. "Liburan ini ke rumah nenekku di desa. Di Daegu. Kau mau ikut kan?" Alis Sehun terangkat satu.

"Ke—desa?" Aku mengangguk. "Apa yang menarik dari desa?" Langsung saja kudaratkan jitakan sayang di kepalanya dan Sehun hanya ber'_aww_ ria. Aku terkikik kecil.

"Akan aku kenalkan pada kakak sepupuku kalau kau mau. Kau pasti akan menyukainya."

"Aku—dengan gadis desa? Maaf Baek, aku tak tertarik pada jenis wanita manapun." Sehun menjawab cuek. Oh ayolah Sehun, aku tahu kelemahanmu. Tak mungkin aku akan mengenalkan mu pada wanita. Aku tahu betul seleramu itu.

"Dia lelaki, Oh Sehun."

"_Uke_?" Aku memutar bola mataku – lagi.

"Iya, Tuan muda Oh." Dia terkekeh kecil sebelum akhirnya mengacak rambutku.

"Akan aku pikirkan." Aku mencibir padanya dan dia kembali terkekeh. Dasar sok jual mahal. Aku jamin saat melihat kakak sepupuku nanti kau akan langsung mimisan Oh Sehun. Setelah berbincang beberapa omongan tidak pentingku bersama Sehun, aku pun kembali ke kelasku. Tinggal jam pelajaran terakhir dan aku akan langsung mencium bantal kesayanganku. Oh, aku sungguh tidak sabar.

.

.

**Griffin's Black Pearl**

.

.

Hari libur yang kunanti pun tiba. Aku sudah menyiapkan semua matang – matang. Dimulai dari barang – barang yang kubutuhkan sampai barang – barang tidak penting seperti boneka _rilakkuma_ dan bantal _strawberry_ pemberian Luhan _hyung_. Jam sepuluh pagi kami semua akan berkumpul di stasiun karena kami akan berangkat menggunakan kereta. Aku sudah terlebih dulu ijin pada orang tua, tentu beberapa hari sebelum rencana hari ini. Ta-dah! kutepuk kedua telapak tanganku bermaksud menghilangkan debu yang menempel di tangan. Semua selesai. Supir keluargaku pun mengantarkan aku sampai pintu stasiun kereta.

Kuedarkan pandanganku ke sekeliling untuk mencari dimana posisi teman – teman ku. Sampai akhirnya aku melihat Kyungsoo bersama Kai telah duduk di sebuah bangku berwarna putih dengan jarak yang saling berjauhan. Hah, apa – apaan mereka itu. Kyungsoo yang pemalu dan Kai terlewat dingin. Kalau begini kapan mereka bisa bersama? Aku menghela nafas dan hendak melangkah kalau saja sebuah tangan tak menepuk pundakku. Aku tersenyum saat mengetahui Sehun lah yang menepuk pundakku.

"Kris _hyung_ dan Suho _hyung _mana?" tanyaku.

"Ada di belakang. Sedang berebut _cologne limited edition_." Aku cengo. Ck, selalu saja mereka berdua bertengkar atau berebut sesuatu yang tidak penting. Pernah mereka berebut kaos kaki, kadang juga makanan atau yang lebih buruk mereka berebut lolipop. Oh ayolah, mereka bahkan lebih tua dariku tetapi sifatnya sangat kekanakan. "Mereka akan segera menyusul." lanjut Sehun.

Sekitar satu jam kemudian kereta kami pun berangkat. Empat jam lebih perjalanan hanya kami habiskan dalam perbincangan tidak penting. Sesekali ku utarakan kalimat – kalimat bualan untuk menggoda Kyungsoo hingga wajahnya memerah. Dan Kai yang menjadi sasaran keduaku justru memasang wajah jutek sedari tadi. Tak beda dengan Sehun yang sibuk mendengarkan lagu dari I-pod nya. Kris _hyung_ dan Suho _hyung _lebih tenang karena mereka tengah tertidur. Jam dua siang kami pun sampai di stasiun Daegu. Dengan menggunakan bis, kami melakukan perjalan selama satu jam untuk sampai ke desa nenekku. Karena desanya sangat jauh, bis hanya berhenti di halte dan mengharuskan kami berjalan kaki sekitar lima belas menit untuk mencapai rumah nenekku. _Gosh_, benar – benar menguras tenaga. Untung teman – temanku tidak banyak yang mengeluh –_yeah_, kecuali Kris _hyung_ sih, dia memang benci lama – lama terendam sinar matahari.

"_Jja_! _My grandma's sweet home_!" Aku berseru riang sementara kedua tanganku kubentangkan di kedua sisi. Tak lupa hidungku menghirup aroma sore yang masih saja terasa segar, sebanyak – banyaknya. Aku menoleh ke belakang dan melihat teman – temanku yang tengah melongo. Bagaimana tidak melongo, rumah nenekku memang sangat besar, tapi sayangnya gaya bangunannya adalah gaya china lama, sehingga terkesan _sedikit_ seram.

"Err—kita tidak salah rumah kan, Baek?" Kris _hyung_ bertanya ragu.

"Tidak _hyung_. Ini memang rumah nenekku. Ini rumah terbesar di desa ini loh?" Kris hanya memutar kedua bola matanya.

"Kenapa kita tidak langsung masuk saja?" Aku menepuk dahiku dengan keras lalu tertawa bodoh.

"Hhhehe. Ayo masuk. Pasti _halmeoni_ sudah menunggu." Kami pun segera memasuki area rumah nenekku. Nenek tinggal bersama tiga _maid_ yang dikirimkan keluargaku kemari, mungkin takut jika terjadi sesuatu, apalagi nenekku sudah berumur dan gampang lelah.

"Heum Baek, aku lihat disana ada hutan." Aku menoleh kearah yang ditunjuk Kai lalu tersenyum.

"Iya. Namanya Jacheon _forest_. Besok kita akan bermain kesana."

"Apa tidak papa?" Kali Kyungsoo bertanya dengan mata yang membulat. _Yeah_, dia itu penakut. Jadi mungkin dia ragu dengan ajakanku.

"Tenang saja. Minseok _hyung_ dan Jongdae akan memandu kita. Luhan _hyung _dan Yixing _hyung _juga hafal daerah itu. Disana ada air terjun yang sangat bagus. Orang di desa ini sering kesana. Aku dulu sering bermain kesana bersama Tao dan yang lainnya."

"Baek?" Kyungsoo menatapku bingung. "Sepertinya kami tidak mengenal nama – nama itu." Aku terkikik geli.

"Nanti juga kenal." Kami pun memasuki rumah besar nenek. Seperti yang ku duga, nenek langsung berhambur memelukku dan menciumi seluruh wajahku. Membuatku harus menahan malu karena teman – temanku menertawakanku. Setelah makan siang –atau mungkin sore, kami pun membagi kamar. Kris _hyung_, Sehun dengan Suho _hyung_ dalam satu kamar, tujuanku supaya mereka –Suho&Kris– cepat akur dan tak sering bertengkar lagi. Luhan _hyung _dan Yixing _hyung_ nanti pasti akan satu kamar –sayang, mereka belum datang. Lalu aku sengaja menempatkan Kai dan Kyungsoo dalam satu kamar agar mereka semakin dekat. Untuk melancarkan rencanaku juga. Awalnya Kyungsoo menolak dan ingin tidur bersamaku. Tapi aku berdalih tak suka tidur bersama teman, dan akhirnya Kyungsoo pun menurut.

.

.

**Griffin's Black Pearl**

.

.

Jam tujuh malam. Kami dipersilahkan untuk makan malam oleh salah satu _maid_ yang kukenal dengan Sooyeon _noona_. Hanya berbeda 7 tahun dariku. Aku delapan belas tahun yang berarti dia berumur dua puluh lima tahun. Dia sudah kuanggap _noona_ sendiri. Terlebih sikapnya sangat ramah dan baik. Oh—rupanya teman – temanku sudah duduk di tempatnya masing – masing. Aku tersenyum kecil dan melangkah kearah mereka. Namun baru tiga langkah, aku merasakan seseorang memelukku dari belakang. Aku yang sudah hafal kebiasaan seseorang ini, hanya tersenyum geli.

"Luhan _hyung_~"

"Hhhhehe." Luhan _hyung_ melepaskan lingkaran tangannya dan berdiri di depanku. "Aku merindukanmu, Baek–_ie_." Aku tersenyum dan mencubit pipi kanannya hingga ia mengaduh.

"Aku juga." Kami kembali berpelukan. "Ah—aku kenalkan pada teman – temanku." Aku langsung menarik tangannya kearah teman – temanku. Seperti perkenalan formal, Luhan _hyung_ menyebutkan nama dan membungkuk kecil setelahnya. Dia mendapat tanggapan positif dari teman – temanku karena pribadi Luhan _hyung _yang lembut dan ramah. Oh—_hyung_ kebanggaanku tentunya. Aku melirik kearah Sehun dan _yap_! Kena kau, Oh Sehun! Mulut dan matanya membulat sempurna sekarang. Sehun yang sangat OOC sekali. Luhan _hyung_ duduk di sebelah Sehun, membuat teman albino ku itu salah tingkah. Oh! Lihatlah Sehun, Luhan _hyung_ hanya tersenyum kecil tapi wajahnya sudah merona seperti itu. Aku tak bisa menahan tawa lagi.

"Yixing _hyung _dimana?" Aku bertanya pada Luhan_ hyung_ di sela – sela acara makan kami.

"Nanti dia akan menyusul." tutur Luhan _hyung _sementara tangannya memasukkan sesumpit kimchi ke mulutnya. Lagi – lagi Sehun terlihat memandangi wajah_ hyung_ ku. Oh, _how lucky, I am_. Aku rasa dia benar – benar terpesona oleh Luhan _hyung_. Semoga saja Luhan _hyung_ bukan mainan barunya. Aku kan bermaksud mengubah sifat sok _playboy _Sehun itu. Luhan _hyung _meletakkan sumpitnya lalu menatapku dengan wajah yang sumringah.

"Tao, Minseok, dan Jongdae juga akan menginap disini. _Halmeoni_ sudah mengijinkannya. Jadi, kami akan menemani kalian semua jalan – jalan selama seminggu ini."

"Benarkah?" Luhan _hyung_ mengangguk.

"Err—Baek, mereka siapa?" Kyungsoo bertanya. Baru saja aku membuka mulutku, Luhan _hyung _sudah menyahut.

"Tao dan Jongdae itu teman kecil Baekhyun, kalau Minseok itu teman bermain sepak bolaku, sedangkan Yixing itu sepupu kami. Ibu Baekhyun adalah _magnae line_ di keluarga kami. Ibuku adalah anak pertama dan ibu Yixing anak kedua. Ayahku dan ayah Yixing adalah orang China, sedangkan ayah Baekhyun asli Korea. Eh—kenapa aku jadi banyak bicara ya. Ahhaha, maaf Kyungsoo-_ya_. Terbawa suasana." Luhan _hyung_ terkekeh kecil dan Kyungsoo hanya mengulum senyum maklum. Ck, kebiasaan Luhan _hyung _memang aneh. Kalau sudah cerewet benar – benar mengalahkan aku.

"Tak papa _hyung_. Menarik juga mendengar cerita keluarga kalian."

"Waaahh Kyungsoo. Terima kasih." Luhan_ hyung_ memeluk Kyungsoo sekilas dan Sehun mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu. Kasihan kau Oh Sehun, pasti kau iri dengan Kyungsoo.

.

.

**Griffin's Black Pearl**

.

.

Jam delapan pagi. Hari ini aku dan yang lain sudah bersiap – siap untuk mengunjungi Jacheon _forest_. Uh, aku sungguh tidak sabar, apalagi aku suka sekali dengan petualangan seperti ini. Tidak heran juga sih, pasalnya hidup di Seoul yang serba instan membuatku jenuh. Aku lebih suka suasana pedesaan disini. Semua terasa alami dan menantang. _Nae_ Jacheon! _I'm coming_!

"Jongdae! Minseok _hyung_!" Aku berseru saat melihat kedua sahabat lamaku sudah berada di halaman depan bersama Luhan _hyung _dan Yixing _hyung_. Sepertinya mereka juga sudah berkenalan dengan teman – temanku yang lain.

"Baekhyun!" Minseok _hyung _berlari kearahku dan langsung memelukku erat. Aku terkekeh kecil dan membalas pelukannya. "Aku merindukanmuuuuu~"

"_Nadoooo~_" Kami memutar – mutar badan kami masih dengan posisi saling berpelukan, membuat beberapa pasang mata tertawa saat melihatnya.

Setelah semua persiapan selesai, dengan berbekal beberapa makanan, snack, minuman dan alat penerangan, kami pun berangkat menuju Jacheon _forest_. Walau lokasinya tidak terlalu jauh, tapi cukup untuk membuat kakiku pegal. Aku berjalan di belakang Minseok _hyung_, Jongdae, dan Yixing _hyung_. Mereka terlihat sangat semangat sekali. Mau tak mau aku mengulum senyum simpul. Ah, berarti aku termasuk paling payah disini. Masa begini saja kakiku sudah pegal? Tidak boleh, aku tak boleh manja seperti si Kris _hyung_ itu. Dapat kulihat Jongdae menggenggam tangan Minseok _hyung _sedari tadi, mungkin takut kalau Minseok _hyung _tergelincir. Aku jadi teringat ucapan Luhan _hyung _tadi yang mengatakan bahwa Jongdae dan Minseok _hyung _adalah sepasang kekasih sekarang. Lucu memang, terlebih mereka dulu sudah seperti anjing dan kucing yang tak henti – hentinya bertengkar. Hhihi. Aku jadi iri pada mereka berdua.

Sesekali aku melirik kearah teman – temanku di belakang. Aku terkikik kecil saat melihat Tao menarik lengan Kris _hyung_. Oh, pasti sang _fashion king_ itu sudah kelelahan. Dia kan tak terbiasa dengan jalanan hutan seperti ini. Aku menoleh lagi dan mendapati Sehun dan Luhan _hyung_ tengah mengobrol. Sesekali Luhan _hyung_ tertawa kecil karena guyonan Oh Sehun. Ah—sepertinya Sehun sudah terjerat pesona _hyung _ku, begitupun sebaliknya. Dibelakang HunHan, ada Kai yang masih setia bermain dengan ponselnya, uh pasti main _game_ lagi dan Kyungsoo dibelakangnya tampak kewalahan padahal ia sudah berbekal tongkat untuk membantunya mendaki. Dasar! Kai ini tidak peka sekali, eoh?

"Kai!" Aku berteriak dan Kai langsung mendongak. "Kau tak kasihan pada Kyungsoo apa? Lihat? Dia sudah terjungkal beberapa kali. Kau yang memiliki badan lebih besar kan seharusnya membantunya! Kalau terkilir bagaimana?" Entah kenapa kalau urusan Kyungsoo, aku akan langsung mengomel. Kyungsoo itu bagaikan adik kecilku yang perlu kulindungi dan kujaga, kalau Kai tak bisa melakukannya, lebih baik kucarikan_ seme_ yang lain. Huh. Mendapat tatapan dingin dari anak – anak yang lain, Kai menghela nafas. Dia memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam tasnya dan berjongkok di depan Kyungsoo.

"A—ada apa Kai?"

"Kugendong saja. Kau kan kelelahan." Aku terkekeh saat rona merah mulai menjalari pipi Kyungsoo, menambah kesan imut yang kentara padanya. Kyungsoo mengigit bibir bawahnya ragu, namun setelah beberapa kali Kai meyakinkan –dan dibantu olehku dan Luhan _hyung_, akhirnya ia pun naik ke punggung Kai dan kami meneruskan perjalanan kembali. Eh, dimana Suho _hyung_? Tadi kan ada di belakang? Aku menoleh kesana – kemari sampai akhirnya menemukan Suho _hyung_ yang tengah menyodorkan botol minuman pada Yixing_ hyung_. Dan akhirnya mendapat senyuman manis ber_dimple_ dari salah satu _hyung_ kesayanganku itu.

Ck—sepertinya semua orang mempunyai pasangan? _Yeah_, setidaknya sekarang seperti itu. Lalu aku? Hhh—aku benar – benar iri pada mereka semua. _God_, berikan aku kekasih untuk hari ini saja. Ya walau sangat tidak mungkin sih. Mana mungkin aku mendapatkan kekasih di hutan. Yang ada aku malah dilamar kingkong nantinya. Dalam perjalanan, beberapa kali kami bertemu dengan warga desa yang baru saja turun gunung dengan membawa beberapa macam hasil alam. Kadang membawa kayu bakar, buah – buahan, atau juga tanaman obat. Jacheon _forest _memang banyak fungsinya. Tak heran juga hutan ini menjadi kebanggaan orang Daegu dari dulu.

Kami berhenti saat menemukan tanah lapang di sisi gunung. Di depan kami –walau sedikit jauh– ada padang ilalang yang menjulang tinggi. Oh, bagaimana bisa tanaman itu tumbuh disini? Begitu indah. Apalagi suasana pagi yang mulai menghangat ini. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sebelas siang, ah—sudah bukan pagi lagi sepertinya. Kami mengintirahatkan diri masing – masing sembari memakan beberapa bekal yang kami bawa. Rencananya kami akan berada disini sampai pukul empat sore nanti. Perjalanan dari rumah kesini menghabiskan waktu satu jam dengan berjalan kaki, itupun kalau kondisi kita sedang baik. Kalau kelelahan seperti ini sepertinya akan menghabiskan waktu satu setengah jam atau lebih.

Luhan _hyung_, Tao, Minseok _hyung_, Kyungsoo dan aku memilih bermain ke sekitar atau iseng – iseng mencari tanaman di sekitar sana. Kalau kami menemukan bunga, maka akan kami bawa pulang untuk dirawat. Nenek sangat menyukai bunga. Dan entah mengapa aku berharap mendapatkan peliharaan untuk kubawa ke Seoul. Sekitar jam 3 sore kami berkumpul di tempat yang sudah kami sulap menjadi tempat piknik tadi dan mulai memakan bekal terakhir kami. Sesekali Luhan _hyung_ dan Kyungsoo akan menyanyi, menambah kesan seru pada piknik unik kami ini.

"Jadi, _hyung_ dan Yixing _hyung_ bukan orang asli sini?" Sayup – sayup ku dengar Sehun bertanya pada Luhan _hyung_.

"Ahhaha, tentu saja bukan. Aku tinggal di Incheon, sementara Yixing di Busan. Saat musim panas kami memang menyempatkan diri kesini, maka dari itu kami juga akrab dengan orang desa ini." Sehun tersenyum dan mengangguk – angguk paham.

"Pantas orang – orang tadi menyapamu." Luhan _hyung_ tertawa kecil dan aku langsung menyahut.

"Kenapa Oh Sehun? cemburu eoh?" Semua yang mendengar teriakanku langsung tertawa hingga membuat _magnae_ kami itu menunduk malu. Oh lihatlah sang _seme _wajahnya mulai memerah. Yang benar saja, Oh Sehun wajahnya merona? Sungguh kejadian langka. Sementara semua sibuk dengan kegiatan masing – masing, mataku tak sengaja menangkap keberadaan seekor kelinci putih, berdiri di balik semak – semak seolah menonton kegiatan kami. Dengan ragu –dan tanpa disadari yang lainnya, kakiku bergerak mendekati hewan menggemaskan itu.

_Tap_

_Tap_

_Tap_

Entah apa yang kulakukan aku pun tak tahu. Aku hanya berkeinginan untuk menangkap kelinci putih yang berlarian itu. Matanya yang merah menyala sangat menggemaskan. Tak ku pedulikan jika misalnya aku terpisah dari rombongan jalan – jalanku. Yang jelas aku ingin menangkap kelinci itu dan membawanya pulang untuk kuperlihara. Aku terus melesak masuk ke dalam hutan yang entah mengapa semakin gelap. Mungkin cahaya sore matahari tak dapat masuk karena pohon – pohon disini sangat tinggi dan berdaun lebat. Kelinci itu masih terus berlarian di depanku, membuatku mau tak mau semakin mempercepat langkahku.

Tiba – tiba kelinci itu berhenti. Entah kenapa aku merasa kelinci itu tengah mengamati sesuatu dengan gerakan yang gelisah. Aku masih mematung memandang kelinci itu. Tak lama kemudian kelinci itu kembali berlari, bahkan dengan kecepatan yang lebih dari pada yang tadi. Aku pun ikut berlari. Hari mulai gelap dan suara jangkrik hutan mulai bersahutan. Aku menetralkan deru nafasku dan menumpu tanganku di kedua lututku. Aku kehilangan jejak kelinci itu. Ku edarkan pandangan ke sekitar dan tertegun sejenak. Ternyata sudah malam. Oh—bagus Baekhyun, kau bahkan tak tahu ini dimana. Sepertinya aku tersesat.

_**20 minutes later...**_

Keadaan hutan yang lebat dan gelap membuatku semakin kebingungan ingin melangkah kemana. Dengan ragu aku terus berjalan ke depan. Berharap segera menemukan jalan setapak disana. Beruntung, cahaya bulan yang masuk di sela – sela dedaunan dan batang pohon sedikit membantu penglihatanku. _See_! Aku melihat kelinci itu duduk sekitar 10 meter dari tempatku berdiri sekarang. Baru saja aku ingin mendekati binatang menggemaskan itu, aku merasakan sesuatu melintas diatas pohon membuat bayangan di bawah kakiku. Aku tersentak kaget dan membatu hingga beberapa saat. Bayangan itu seperti burung namun dalam ukuran yang sangat besar. Apakah aku sedang mengkhayal? Mungkinkah ada hewan purba disini?

_Bukkk._

Mataku membulat sempurna saat seekor hewan mendarat tepat di samping kelinci itu dan langsung meraih hewan mungil itu dengan kaki – kakinya. Tuhan, apakah itu singa? Tidak—dia memiliki sayap dan paruh yang sangat besar. Lalu? Aku mundur beberapa langkah dengan perlahan. Tak kupungkiri kalau seluruh badanku tengah gemetar sekarang. Keringat dingin keluar dari pelipisku bahkan telah meluncur di pipiku. Makhluk menyeramkan itu mencengkeram kelinci itu dan mencabiknya hingga menjadi beberapa bagian. Darah kelinci itu menetes di sela – sela cakar tajamnya. Aku terkesiap. Sungguh, aku melihat makhluk itu mulai memakan kelinci tadi dengan beringas seolah tak makan selama seminggu. Aku berani bersumpah kalau aku tak pernah melihat hewan seukuran singa dewasa itu. Ia memiliki dua kaki belakang persis seperti singa, dan tubuhnya pun menyerupai singa. Namun yang membuat tertegun adalah bentuk lainnya. Dua kaki depannya mirip dengan cakar burung. Rupa makhluk itu seperti rajawali, Ia memiliki paruh burung yang sangat besar. Bahkan kedua sayap yang dimilikinya itu seperti sayap burung rajawali. Ia memiliki ekor yang sangat panjang berwarna coklat, mirip ekor singa tetapi bagian ujungnya meruncing dan lebih panjang.

Tunggu!

Berbadan mirip singa, memiliki paruh burung dan menyerupai burung rajawali? Mataku semakin melebar saat mengingat sesuatu. Ya Tuhan! Ini adalah makhluk mitologi Yunani yang menjadi pelajaran akhir sebelum liburan waktu ini. Astaga—makhluk inilah yang disebut _griffin_. Makhluk menyeramkan yang menguasai daratan dan udara. Mati kau Baekhyun! Aku menepuk – nepuk kedua pipiku berharap kalau ini hanyalah mimpi. Tidak, ini benar – benar nyata. Aku mencubit lenganku sendiri dan mengaduh setelahnya.

_Sreett._

Sial! Makhluk itu menatapku. Walaupun dalam gelap, tapi aku yakin mata merahnya itu menatapku. Mati! Mati! Haruskah aku mati dengan cara tidak elit seperti ini? Oh ayolah. Byun Baekhyun yang terkenal imut seantero Korea harus mati dimakan hewan seperti itu? Apa kata orang – orang nanti. Oh, jauhkan kalimata 'mati' itu Baekhyun. Kau terdengar seperti pasrah akan hidupmu. Bahkan ini baru sehari aku di Daegu. Haruskan aku mati di saat musim panas tiba? Oh _no_! Makhluk itu menelan mangsanya dalam sekali telan. Aku menelan ludah paksa. Rasanya nafasku tercekat di tenggorokan. Tubuhku terasa kaku dan sulit bergerak saat makhluk itu berjalan perlahan kearahku. Sial! Aku hanya bisa melihat mata merah menyalanya itu saja. Aku mencoba berjalan mundur, mencari peluang untuk kabur walau pun terasa sangat tidak mungkin.

_Tap _

_Tap _

_Tap_

_Bukk._

Sial! Gara – gara berjalan mundur kakiku terantuk akar pohon membuatku terjatuh kearah belakang. Ini bukan saatnya mengeluh. Makhluk itu semakin mendekatiku, semakin cepat pula degup jantungku. Kedua tanganku menumpu di kedua sisi sedangkan aku beringsut mundur. Tuhan, selamatkan aku kali ini. Aku belum mau mati. Ada yang aneh! Walau pencahayaan bulan hanya remang – remang, tapi aku dapat melihat makhluk itu semakin mendekat dan semakin berbeda pula bentuknya. Mataku menyipit saat makhluk itu tinggal beberapa meter dariku. Apa mataku bermasalah? Makhluk tadi kenapa jadi berubah seperti itu? Makhluk itu terus berjalan hingga menyisakan kurang lebih satu meter di depanku. Aku mendongak perlahan dengan perasaan takut. Jujur, jantungku berdegup dengan sangat kencang. Makhluk yang entah apa itu tiba – tiba berubah menjadi mirip manusia. Ia sedikit menunduk, seolah mengintimidasiku. Sinar bulan mulai menerpa sisi kanan wajahnya dan terlihatlah sosok di depanku ini.

Astaga? Apa mataku benar – benar bermasalah? Makhluk tadi memang berubah menjadi manusia. Lengkap dengan dua tangan dan dua kaki, namun ada dua sayap mirip rajawali yang sangat besar, menekuk ke bawah. _Gosh_, wajahnya. Aku berani bersumpah kalau Kris _hyung_ yang terkenal sangat tampan itu pun kalah dengan wajah sosok di depanku ini. Sosok yang hanya memakai celana coklat selutut –yang terlihat lusuh itu, berjongkok tepat di depanku, membuat sedikit pergerakan di sayapnya, dan itu terlihat anggun di mataku. Gila! Aku tak pernah tahu kalau ada makhluk seindah ini di dunia. Kalau pun aku mati sepertinya aku takkan menyesal. Wajah tampannya benar – benar membuatku terpukau. Tubuhnya yang tinggi, rambut ikal dan mata yang berwarna merah. _Shit_! Sangat mengagumkan! Entah kenapa dipandang intens olehnya seperti itu membuat pipiku memanas perlahan. Dapat kurasakan tangan besarnya mendekat kearahku. Aku memejamkan mataku rapat – rapat, mungkin ini adalah akhir hidupku.

_Satu detik_

_Dua detik_

Tak ada pergerakan apapun? Tubuhku tidak merasakan sakit, aku justru merasakan—hangat?

Aku yakin dia tidak menyerangku karena aku merasakan tangan besarnya itu mengusap dan mengelus rambut coklatku. Sentuhan ini bahkan terlalu lembut untuk disebut sebagai serangan. Apa dia membunuh dengan cara seperti ini? Tapi ini aneh. Dengan ragu aku mulai membuka mataku dan langsung bersiborok dengan mata merahnya yang mengagumkan. Entah kenapa aku seolah terpaku oleh tatapan itu. Tatapan itu terlalu indah dan memabukkan. Tangannya masih menyentuh dan mengusap rambutku dengan pelan, membuat serangan listrik beribu – ribu _volt _masuk ke dalam aliran darahku. Sentuhan ini sangat aneh, aku bahkan tak pernah merasakan hal seperti ini sebelumnya.

Mata merah itu seolah menelusuri setiap jengkal wajahku. Seolah menikmati ornamen langka yang hanya ada satu di bumi. Dan aku berani bersumpah kalau kornea merah itu tengah menatap bibirku. Aku menelan ludah kasar. Aku takut, tapi mata itu membuatku merasakan hawa yang menghangat mengumpul di sekitarku. Aku bahkan tak bisa berpikir apapun saat merasakan benda dingin menyentuh bibirku. Hanya menyentuh namun serangan kecil itu berhasil membuat seluruh sarafku melemah dan jantungku berdegup dengan sangat cepat. Tak lupa ratusan pernik – pernik dandelion dan kupu – kupu seolah berpesta di dalam perutku. _Gosh_! Ciuman pertamaku! Mataku membulat dan mengerjap beberapa kali saat ciuman itu terlepas dan meninggalkan rasa _sedikit_ kecewa dalam hatiku. Gila! Kau akan mati tapi masih sempat – sempatnya meminta lebih, Baekhyun.

Kedua tangan besarnya menangkup pipiku. Kadang ia memiringkan kepalanya lalu menjilat bibirnya sendiri. Seolah tengah mengecap rasa manis yang tertinggal setelah ciuman tadi. Dapat kurasakan ia mendekatkan wajahnya lagi hingga aku dapat mengecap rasa manis nan dingin itu –lagi. Walau bibirnya sangat dingin, tapi hawa tubuhku terasa menghangat. Aku tak bergeming. Terlalu sulit untuk menolak pesona manusia asing ini. Kedua sayapnya tiba – tiba melebar, membuatku sedikit tertegun karena keindahan sayap itu. Aku merasakan bibirnya menekan sedikit bibirku, menggerakkannya pelan membuatku refleks menutup kedua mataku. _See_? Aku benar – benar tergoda oleh pesonanya. Entah sejak kapan kedua tanganku sudah terkalung di lehernya, ikut membalas ciuman lembutnya.

"—Hyun! Baekyun! Kau dimana?"

Ciuman itu langsung terlepas. Walau aku sedikit kecewa tapi aku juga tak mungkin meneruskannya. Suara yang memanggilku secara bersahutan itu adalah suara teman – temanku yang pasti tengah mencariku. Lelaki asing di depanku ini tampak terkejut. Ia memandang ke sekitar seperti waspada. Saat melihat sinar lampu dari senter, lelaki itu terhenyak. Ia langsung berdiri. Menatapku barang sebentar sebelum akhirnya melebarkan kedua sayapnya. Tubuhnya perlahanan berubah menjadi sosok makhluk menyeramkan tadi. Ia melesat terbang bertepatan dengan kehadiran teman – temanku dari arah samping.

"Astaga! Baekhyun!" Luhan _hyung_ berteriak dan langsung berhambur memelukku. Aku tersenyum kecil dan mengusap – usap punggungnya. Yixing _hyung_ dan lainnya tampak tersenyum lega. "Kau kemana eoh? Kenapa menghilang? Kami sudah mencarimu kemana – mana, kami mengkhawatirkanmu Byun Baekhyun!" omelnya. Walau pun dia memarahiku tapi aku tahu kalau dia sangat mengkhawatirkanku.

"Maaf _hyung_, aku tersesat." lirihku kemudian. Aku menatap kearah hilangnya pemuda asing tadi. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa aku seperti merasakan kecewa. Seharusnya aku kesal karena pemuda tadi mencuri ciuman dariku. Harusnya aku takut karena pemuda tadi adalah makhluk aneh yang tiba – tiba saja berubah menjadi manusia. Tapi entahlah, hatiku hanya merasakan kecewa dan rasa keingintahuan yang sangat besar. Dan aku juga tak mengerti, kenapa aku ingin bertemu dengannya lagi?

"Baek, kau tidak papa? Tidak terjadi apapun kan?" Kyungsoo menepuk pundakku khawatir. Aku tidak papa tapi—entahlah. Aku juga tidak mengerti. Aku hanya menggeleng sebagai jawaban. Mereka pun memapahku perlahan, pergi darisana secepatnya karena hari benar – benar telah gelap. Sosok itu? Kenapa seolah aku terjerat olehnya? Sentuhannya—ciumannya—_Gosh_, bahkan bibirnya masih terasa manis di bibirku. Kenapa? Kenapa rasanya seperti ini? Apa yang terjadi padaku sebenarnya?

.

.

**Griffin's Black Pearl**

.

.

"Oh _Gosh_, Baekhyun—katakan pada kami apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kau senyum – senyum sendiri dan memegangi bibirmu seperti itu hah? Kau habis dicium monyet?" Kris _hyung_ berkata dengan nada jengah padaku. _Hell_! Dia bilang monyet? Bahkan pemuda tadi berkali – kali lipat lebih tampan daripada Wu Yifan yang sok ini. Cih, mentang – mentang kau suka menciumi gadis – gadis dan para pemuda _uke_ itu. Aku memutar bola mataku malas. Kyungsoo langsung mengenggam tanganku, kentara sekali kalau ia tengah khawatir padaku. Ku edarkan pandangan mataku ke sekitar, dan benar saja—sepuluh orang manusia ditambah nenekku tengah menatapku penuh harap, seolah meminta penjelasan atas sikap anehku ini.

"Aku bercerita pun kalian takkan percaya." kataku pada akhirnya. Dahi beberapa orang berkerut. Kai yang sedari tadi memainkan ponselnya pun menatapku bingung. "Apa?!" tanyaku jutek. Jujur, aku tidak suka dipandangi layaknya benda paling menjijikkan di muka bumi ini. Euh—Baekhyun itu imut dunia akhirat (?), _you know_?!

"Memangnya kau bertemu siapa?" Kali ini Luhan_ hyung_ yang bertanya. Mendapat tatapan penuh binar seperti itu membuat hatiku luluh. Akhirnya aku menceritakan semua kejadian malam tadi saat aku mengejar kelinci sampai aku tersesat dan bertemu makhluk asing yang berubah menjadi manusia –tentu masalah ciuman itu tak kuceritakan. Aku tak mau mereka menganggapku gila karena mau berciuman dengan monster. Oh—biarpun monster dia sangat menawan.

"Mmppfft—bwhahhahaa." Kris _hyung_, Suho _hyung_, dan lainnya tertawa dengan sangat keras. Apa kubilang? Mereka hanya akan menertawakanku. Aku memutar bola mataku –lagi, meraih ponselku dan memainkan sebuah game disana. Aku benci ditertawakan seperti ini. Aku melirik kearah nenek, beliau tampak berpikir.

"Baek—apa ketika berubah menjadi manusia, makhluk itu masih memiliki sayap?" Pertanyaan dari nenek berhasil membungkan mulut – mulut lebar yang tengah terbahak itu. Aku mem_pause_ _game_ ku dan mengangguk pelan. "Mungkin, cerita Baekhyun benar." Oke, sekarang aku yang terbahak melihat semua mulut – mulut yang ada disini menganga lebar hingga menjatuhkan dagunya ke lantai –yang satu ini hiperbolis, aku tahu.

"Ba—bagaimana mungkin _halmeoni_—akh, jangan bercanda." Suho menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan menatap nenek seolah tak percaya. Nenek menghela nafas sebelum akhirnya bercerita.

"Aku juga tidak menyangka kalau keturunan _Griffin_ masih hidup—"

"_Griffin_? Makhluk berbadan singa, berkepala rajawali? Bukankah itu pelajaran sejarah sabtu lalu?" Kyungsoo bertanya dan diangguki beberapa kepala disini.

"Hhh—mereka bukan pemangsa manusia, setidaknya begitulah cerita orang – orang. Mereka bahkan melindungi manusia dari manusia – manusia serigala penghuni Jacheon _forest _dulu." Nenek menerawang ke langit – langit rumah besarnya, tampak tengah berpikir. "Tapi cerita itu terjadi sekitar 110 tahun yang lalu. Karena ada perang besar antara _Griffin _dan _Werewolf_, kedua belah pihak tak ada yang selamat. Bisa dikatakan kalau makhluk seperti mereka sudah punah. Kira – kira seperti itu yang _halmeoni_ dengar." Para penghuni pun serentak mengucapkan 'ha' dengan nada yang panjang dan berat. Nenek duduk disampingku dan mengusap puncak kepalaku. "Untunglah, makhluk itu tidak menyakitimu Baekhyun-_ie_. _Halmeoni_ sangat khawatir." Sontak aku melingkarkan tanganku pada perut nenekku. Sebagai yang termuda dalam keluarga, tak apa kan aku bersikap manja?

"Aku baik – baik saja _halmeoni _ku sayang." Nenek terkekeh kecil dan mengusap rambutku sayang.

"Ck, benar – benar seperti dalam dunia dongeng." Minseok _hyung_ bergumam pelan dan di angguki beberapa dari kami.

Teman – temanku mulai mempercayainya walau itu terasa mustahil. Mungkin mereka akan menunda jalan – jalan untuk besok dikarenakan hal ini. Nenek juga meminta Chen dan Minseok _hyung_ yang notabene orang asli desa ini untuk memberitahukannya pada tetua desa. Sebenarnya aku sempat khawatir juga. Bagaimana kalau warga desa memburunya karena dianggap berbahaya? Bisa saja kan? Apalagi cerita itu sudah sejak 110 tahun yang lalu. Pasti jalan pemikiran manusia juga sudah berbeda. Hhh—semoga saja mereka tak menemukannya. Misalnya bertemu pun, aku harap mereka tak menyakitinya.

Malam ini aku termenung di balkon kamarku. Entah mengapa aku merindukan mata merah yang menatapku intens itu. Entah kenapa rasa manis nan dingin dari bibirnya itu tak pernah hilang dari kecapanku. Benarkah aku tertarik pada makhluk itu? _Gosh_, bahkan aku tak tahu apa makhluk itu berbahaya atau tidak. Tapi, melihat dari caranya memperlakukanku? Aku rasanya ingin meleleh. Aku menangkup kedua pipiku yang terasa memanas. Gila, memikirkannya saja jantungku sudah berdegup tak menentu.

_Sreekk._

Pandanganku beralih pada pohon besar yang terletak sekitar 10 meter di depan balkonku. Keadaan yang gelap membuat mataku harus memicing untuk dapat melihat dengan jelas. Aku rasa pohon itu bergoyang? Entah karena apa karena tak ada angin sekarang. Apa mungkin itu kaum _Werewolf_ yang menginginkan manusia itu? Bisa saja kan? Apalagi masih ada _Griffin_ yang hidup, tak menutup kemungkinan kalau makhluk menyeramkan seperti serigala itu juga masih ada. Aku tak bisa membohongi kalau rasa takut dan penasaran bercampur aduk di otakku. Oke, cukup. Lebih baik aku mementingkan rasa takutku untuk kali ini. Terlalu beresiko jika rasa penasaranku mengalahkannya, bisa – bisa kejadian tadi akan menimpaku lagi. Bertemu dengan makhluk asing. _Oh no. God save me_! Aku memeluk kedua lenganku dan berbalik. Belum sampai aku melangkah kearah pintu balkon, suara lain sudah mengejutkanku.

_Wuussshh—brukk._

Suara itu? Seperti sesuatu yang tengah mendarat. Dan itu—tepat di belakangku. Ingin rasanya berlari ke dalam kamar dan segera mengunci pintunya atau mungkin aku berteriak memanggil yang lain. Tapi aku tak tahu mengapa saraf – sarafku terasa kaku semua. Kakiku gemetar tanpa berani melangkah dan suaraku hilang di tenggorokan. Tuhan, selamatkanlah Baekhyun-Mu kali ini, aku mohon. Makhluk apapun itu pergilah. Telingaku mendengar suara geraman kecil seperti suara anjing besar dan langkah yang semakin mendekatiku. Keringat dingin mulai keluar dari dahiku, jantungku berdegup _nyeri_. Aku menutup mataku rapat – rapat, berharap saat membuka mata nanti, pagi sudah menyambutku. Tapi, kenapa suara langkah berat itu makin mendekat? _God_, mati aku.

_Deg._

_Deg._

_Deg._

Sebuah sentuhan lembut mendarat di puncak kepalaku. Rasanya lembut dan hangat, aku seperti pernah merasakannya. Sumpah demi apapun, sentuhan ini adalah sentuhan yang baru saja kurindukan. Dengan ragu aku membalikkan badanku. Mataku membulat dan wajahku perlahan terasa memanas saat mataku bertemu dengan manik merah serta senyuman yang sungguh – sungguh tampan itu. Tuhan memang menyayangiku. Bahkan aku dibiarkan melihat keindahan ini sekali lagi. Wajahnya yang putih bersih, seolah bersinar saat menatapku. Oh, kali ini dia memakai pakaian compang – camping berwarna lusuh, berbeda saat pertemuan pertama kami –yang hanya memakai celana itu. Tangannya terus mengusap rambut coklatku, membuat desiran aneh di dalam hatiku. Senang dan entahlah—aku tak bisa mengambarkannya lagi. Dengan ragu aku mengangkat tanganku, bergerak untuk menyentuh wajahnya. Namun pergerakanku terhenti di udara karena tubuh kecilku sudah masuk ke dalam dekapannya.

Hangat...

Jantungku? Oh tidak. Semoga aku tak terkena serangan jantung setelah ini. Dia memelukku sangat erat dan nyaman. Membenamkan wajahku pada dada bidangnya. Dan aku dapat merasakan pemuda ini memiliki detak jantung di dalam, seirama dengan degupan jantungku yang menggila. Apa dia juga menyukaiku? Tanganku kali ini bergerak untuk membalas pelukannya, menghirup aroma mint yang menguar dalam tubuhnya. Apa karena aroma ini, sehingga tubuhnya berhawa dingin? Bibirnya yang menyentuh milikku pun juga dingin. Makhluk apa dia sehingga memiliki aroma sesegar ini? Padahal dia pemangsa hewan dan bahkan penampilannya sungguh tak layak. Tampah lusuh, jorok, dan bau. Tapi ini? Aroma tubuhnya benar – benar memabukkan. Aku takut jika terlalu lama menghirupnya akan membuatku sesak nafas. Terlalu segar, dan—menenangkan. Gerakan sayapnya naik turun mengikuti ritme nafasnya. _Perfect_.

_Cklek._

"Baekhyun, apa kau—AAAAAAGGH!" Kami melepaskan pelukan itu dan mataku langsung membulat sempurna.

"Yi—Yixing _hyung_?!"

.

.

.

.

"**To be continued—"**

FF fantasy keduaku? Apakah membosankan? Atau ceritanya kurang bikin penasaran? Atau malah pasaran? Aduh, setiap mempost FF bergenre fantasy aku sedikit ragu, pasalnya FFnya pasti gak semenarik author – author itu. Yah, harap maklum, aku bukan author hebat melainkan penulis abal yang sedang belajar membuat imajinasi bodoh macam ini. Hhh—yah sudah deh, daripada terkesan curhat, aku akhiri saja.

**So, mind to review?**

.

.


End file.
